Sk8er boi
by levadura
Summary: Yaoi, universo alterno, Crossover... Shaman King, YuGioh, Gungdam Wing y Naruto... Nada que ver con el título... no es un songfic...- Darks y skaters... se 'odian'... ¿los vampiritos quieren pelea? nosotros los de las patinetas les daremos pelea.
1. Round 1 Darks VS Skaters

_Sk8er Boi_

__

_Por kao-chan_

__

__

Hollaaaaa¡¡¡ aquí yo llegando con otro fic yaoi que se centra en el Len x Horo y es sobre Darks (esas personas que se visten de negro y oyen rock, metal etc...) y sobre los skatos o skaters (si, de ésos muy machines que siempre andan arriba de sus patinetas) bueno, este es un crossover: Naruto, YuGiOh¡, Gundam Wing y Shaman King y si se me ocurre otra serie, la pongo xDDD, jua jua, les advierto¡¡¡ es YAOI¡¡¡¡ así que como dice mi tía Juancha: 'Mijita... ya me toy quedando ciega...' ...o.o.. bueno... eso es 'NO LO LEAN'!!! están advertidos--- n.n... disfrútenlo en leerlo como yo disfruté en escribirlo... Sk8er boi... es una canción de Avril Lavigne... nada que ver con la canción el fic, pero no importa, yo quise llamarlo así y se callan ¬¬... buehhh.. a leer n.n...

__

Capítulo 1: Round One... Darks VS Skaters

Él llegó completamente mojado como ella lo había previsto. Sin levantar la vista de la novela que leía casi por sexta vez le preguntó qué tan fuerte seguía la lluvia. Él no le contestó, se quitó los tenis arrojándolos a un lugar indescifrable y guardó la patineta llena de lodo y mugre que sabía que ella tanto detestaba. La muchacha gruñó, aun sin levantar la vista de su grueso y viejo libro.

-¿Dónde estuviste, vago?

-¿Te importa? –muy enojado se dirigió a la estancia y se tiró a un sillón contiguo en el que se encontraba la chica.

-Horokeu, no puedes seguir así, estás suspendido en la mayoría de las materias... –apartó por primera vez la vista de su libro y lo miró por encima de sus gafas de lectura- ...Horokeu, mírame a la cara...

–Siguió sin darle la cara, con los ojos cerrados- ... la escuela en este momento me importa un comino... –se estiró sobre el blanco sillón mojándolo y ensuciándolo- y no me digas Horokeu... hasta vago suena mejor...

La chica se enojó mucho.

-¡Es hora de dejar el skate! ¡Que es que nunca madurarás! ¡Deberías meterte a algo cultural y dejar tus niñerías!

-... –Horokeu, sin inmutarse por las palabras escuchadas, sólo le dio la espalda y susurró- ...Pilika... llámame Horo Horo...

Su hermana le arrojó el libro a la espalda en un ataque de ira y subió las escaleras susurrando algo sobre lo estúpidos que los hombres pueden llegar a ser...

-Horo Horo tomó el libro y leyó el título: "Cien años De Soledad" de 'Gabriel García Márquez', suavemente con sus dedos paso las ennegrecidas páginas y vio en el marco apuntes de una letra que no era la de su hermana. En la última página había un teléfono y el apellido 'Tao'...

Pilika Usui, una bella chica de anteojos y largos cabellos azules, había sido siempre admiradora de su hermano, un chico determinado, que nunca se rendía; desde que habían viajado desde Hokkaido a la ciudad de Tokio. De la nada empezaron a sembrar oportunidades y verlas crecer como los pequeños árboles que ellos solían observar en su villa natal. Pero un día, algo le ocurrió al pequeño Horokeu... el nunca se pudo sentir a gusto de nuevo y perdió toda la confianza y seguridad que tenía. En ese momento fue acogido por unos extraños que se hacían llamar los skaters... jamás se volvió a separar de ellos y los deportes extremos que le prometían momentos de olvido y éxtasis causada por la adrenalina.

Pilika conocía muy bien a esos indolentes, capaces de olvidar hasta el día de su cumpleaños y no conociendo los placeres más ínfimos de una vida estable y apacible. Todo sea por las patinetas. La lista encabezada por ahora su ex-hermano, que ella se negaba en estos momentos a reconocer y se alargaba a una gran congregación de desobligados, con ropa holgada y llamativa que se deslizaban en unas tablas con una gran agilidad y destreza. Wheeler1, Maxwell2, Uzumaki3 etc... eran solamente los chiquillos que encabezaban la lista y se alargaba a un gran número de ultrajadores de la paz interna y el pensamiento.

Pilika después de culparse de el estado de su hermano se secó las lágrimas y tomó a uno de sus mejores amigos... al menos 'El Código da Vinci'4 no la congojaría y la mantendría un rato ocupada.

_Al día siguiente..._

-¿A dónde vas Horokeu?

-Que te importa.

-Si me importa, después de todo eres mi hermano.

-Tu preocúpate del club de literatura y tus libros... del cuadro de honor y tus notas altas... de tus amigas y tu novio... a mí déjame en paz...-y sin dejar a su hermana menor replicar se alejó y con un portazo cerró la puerta...

-Horokeu... –miró a todos lados con desesperación y vio la patineta de su hermano ahí guardada, se extrañó, él nunca la dejaba, la examinó y arriba de ella distinguió un libro de pastas negras con dorado totalmente nuevo y envuelto en un plástico transparente. Encima de él había una nota, una nota de compra de la librería Tao (el lugar a dónde siempre iba ella a comprar) , firmada por Jun, la chica que siempre le atendía; más no se notaba el precio, ya que el lugar donde debía ir había sido transgredido con marcador indeleble negro. Atrás de la nota había un mensaje: _'Suki da yo, imoto-chan. Horokeu' _5 . Después de todo el chico no era tan descuidado, no había olvidado su cumpleaños, le había regalado algo que ella anhelaba desde hace vario tiempo, (pero no había podido conseguir gracias a problemas monetarios), las sabias palabras de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra: 'El Quijote de la Mancha'6.

-¿Qué pasa hoy, Horo Horo? ¿por qué no traes tu tabla?

-Por hoy me olvidaré de patinar...

-Ehhh, eso asusta, no es nada normal en ti...

-Lo sé, Joey... –y levantó la cabeza.

-Ey chicos ¿ya vieron a ésos?- todos alzaron la cabeza y observaron a varios chicos sentados, vestidos con largas gabardinas negras, leyendo, escuchando música o tecleando en lap-tops...- uy, uy, uy, los vampiritos... como siempre sentados calentándose, como reptiles de sangre fría, jajaja.

-Todos voltearon a verle sorprendidos- Maxwell, ¿cómo sabes que los reptiles tienen sangre fría?...

-Bueno... –se sonrojó- yo... anteayer tuve un examen de biología...

Como sabiendo que los observaban uno de los taciturnos darks, se acomodó el cabello tono negro-azulado, levantó la vista, le bajó al volumen a su grabadora que reproducía 'Engel' de Rammstein, los miró desafiantemente, apuntó a los de la patineta con el dedo, les comunicó algo a sus igual-de-estoicos amigos y todos sonrieron con la malevolencia digna de un demonio, mirándolos.

Los skaters se ofendieron... esto no se quedaría así, si los darks querían pelea... les darían su pelea a los vampiritos... jajaja.

**_OoooooooooooooooooooooO_**

**__**

BUENO, ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN LO LEA, XDDD, besos¡¡¡ xDDD

Hata Luego¡¡¡

* * *

1 Joey (Joseph) Wheeler – Yu-Gi-Oh¡¡

2 Dúo Maxwell – Gundam Wing

3Naruto Uzumaki – Naruto

4 El código da Vinci, libro escrito por Dan Brown.

5 Te quiero, hermana menor. Horokeu.

6 Otro libro U'. Aieee, creo que la bibliófila soy yo... jejeje...


	2. El beso Oo

Sk8er boi

**__**

**_Por. Kao-chan_**

**__**

Yaoi Caution xDD. Series: Shaman King, YuGiOh, Gundam Wing, Naruto.

_Capítulo 2.- El beso Oo..._

-Mmmm... ¿se les ofrece algo? –el chico de pelo azulado que estaba cerca de la grabadora les preguntó sin voltear a mirarlos siquiera.

-¿Quizás querrían que llamáramos a la perrera municipal? –el chico que estaba a su lado, uno de ojos azules muy potentes y cabello castaño, cerró su portátil observando con desdén a los intrusos.

-No... gracias... nocturnos... nosotros lo haremos por ustedes... espero que su estancia en ése lugar les guste...

-Que embrionario léxico poseen... deberían leer más libros... o... si bien sea... hojearlos –a Joey, Dúo y Naruto esto les dio un recuerdo de la última vez que estuvieron en la biblioteca... fueron echados sin piedad... (claro después de que hubieran tirado tres libreros, varias computadoras, deshojado libros y molestado a lectores frecuentes... a los cuales atormentaron llamándoles "mataditos" u "nerdsluts" y haciéndoles un montón de travesuras nombrándolas: "Operación anti-nerd")... si ellos no habían hecho nada grave...

-¿Te importa?... –Horo Horo agregó un poco fastidiado, el chico de ojos dorados le recordó a Pilika, siempre reprendiéndole- simplemente queríamos saber si sus traseros aún se movían... aunque claro... sé que después de años de no usarlos no sirvan para nada... tal vez podamos barrer el piso con ellos...

-¿Disculpen?... Sin duda no nos conocen... –el jovencito de ojos dorados rió irónicamente- Mi nombre es Ren Tao, campeón oficial de la escuela Bakkudan de artes Marciales... cuatro veces ganador oficial del torneo estatal...

-Sasuke Uchiha... Superior de la escuela Fumikoumuze... de artes marciales y técnicas ninjitsu y taijitsu...

-Seto Kaiba... maestro de defensa personal y pelea... Waddo Ryu, Shito Kai, KickBoxing y Ai Kido.

-Heero Yuy, subordinado superior de la escuela militar... no daré más detalles... –y se volvió a encerrar en su portátil...

-¬¬ no sé porque, pero ése chico ya me cayó mal... –Dúo le susurró a Joey- es un pesado y un amargado...

-..U' Esteee... ¬¬ bueno.. una cosa es decir, y otra es que sea verdad lo que dicen... –Naruto añadió muy molesto- por favor... de las semanas que llevamos en esta plaza nunca, PERO NUNCA, los hemos visto moverse...

-¿Y quién dijo que veníamos a esta plaza a movernos? –el que dijo ser Sasuke le respondió con una sonrisita burlona de prepotencia- nosotros tenemos varias razones para venir aquí... las cuales...–agregó, viendo que Naruto abría la boca para cuestionarle- no son de su incumbencia...

Pasó un momento de incómodo silencio (que al parecer los darks disfrutaron con malévolo deleite) en el cual sólo se escuchaba como Heero tecleaba, hasta que uno de los skaters tosió (muy fingidamente, por cierto). Seto Kaiba alzó una ceja y con el mismo tono áspero, estoico, arrogante, autoritario y sarcástico (que por cierto todos sus compañeros usaban SIEMPRE) masculló algo que pareció ser alemán y dijo:

-Sin embargo, no sean inciviles... al menos no por hoy... –éste se paró de su asiento, dando a conocer que era el más alto de los oscuros-... y preséntense...

Joey, que era el más cercano a dónde estaban sus "enemigos", intimidado ante la dominante presencia del chico de ojos azules, se hizo un poco hacia atrás. El otro, acercándose más de frente (aprovechando el notorio nerviosismo del rubio), casi quedando nariz a nariz le preguntó en un susurro sordo y reptante:

-¿Te sucede algo?

-El skater, como siempre que hacía cuando estaba nervioso, empezó a gritar como un loco, y rojo como un tomate, corrió, lejos de la vista del chico, que únicamente con su presencia lo humillaba...- ¿¡QUE...?! ¿¡ PERO DE QUÉ DEMONOS HABLAS...?! ¡¡YO NUNCA ME PONDRÍA NERVIOSO CON ALGUIEN COMO TU!! ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE ESO?! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ!!

-¿Qué? –a la bandita de darks les dio unas ganas inmensas de reír (hasta el propio Heero, que por ningún motivo dejaba de mirar a su endemoniado aparato)- ... pero si yo no dije nada de eso... [N/A: xDDD]

-Se ve que si lo puso nervioso –Horo le susurró a Dúo

-Luego nos burlamos de él... xDD... cuando tengamos oportunidad...

-Pero... pero... per... –el chico se agarró el pelo y más enojado (y ruborizado) que antes, le empezó a gritar a diestra y siniestra groserías, por lo cual, todo el lugar lo comenzó a mirar como a un maniático desequilibrado.

-Pero que boquita... –al fin, Yuy, abandonó su lap-top y los miró sin expresión alguna- ¿por qué no se van de una buena vez?... ¿qué quieren?... ¿pelea?

-Bingo... digo... tal vez... –todos sus amigos le dieron un codazo a Dúo- ouchhh... ¿qué?

-Pero tal vez estén ocupados con sus ritos satánicos a la muerte, al poco sentido que tiene la vida y esas cosas solitarias, tristes y tenebrosas, taaaan de los darks... –Horo Horo se dio la media vuelta llamando a sus amigos con la mano...

-Todos los chicos de gabardina negra se levantaron de sus asientos, dejaron por ahí sus cosas y se pusieron en frente de los colados- ¿Por qué clase de idiotas nos toman? Nosotros nunca caeríamos en esas estúpidas tretas de desafío –Heero entornó sus ojos cobalto y miró al más cercano con odio y crueldad: Naruto- Pero si lo que ustedes quieren es comprobar nuestra inutilidad, por nosotros no hay problema –sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa perversa.

-Naruto, no dejándose nunca intimidar, se enfrentó al chico y le dijo- ... Si salen heridos solamente les pido que no vayan a ir llorando con su mamita...

-No se preocupen, no lo haremos...

**_..._**

**__**

Media hora después, cuando todos se habían echado insultos, pestes y todo lo que se les ocurría, (para la gracia de los chicos de negro, los cuales ni caso les hacían) llegó la hora en que al atolondrado de Naruto, por la mera desesperación se le ocurrió la gran idea de aventarse encima (--U') del chico más cercano de sí... Uchiha... [N/A: xD vaaaya que graaan coincidencia, ¿verdad?]...

-¡¡Maldito!! –empezó a forcejear con él. Los dos, tirados en el piso, con Naruto arriba, hacían la menuda imagencita de algo que se veía como todo, menos una pelea... mas por la impresión (de parte de los skatos) y la diversión malévola (de los darks [que los caracterizaba]) nadie hizo nada para detenerlo. Al chico Uchiha, al parecer, no le molestaba la presencia del rubio encima de sí, parecía disfrutarla. Si él hubiera querido, fácilmente lo hubiera apresado, golpeado, tirado en el piso, y mil de cosas violentas. No hacía nada para defenderse. Cuando al chico de ojos azules le extraño un poco la indiferencia del chico al que atacaba se detuvo. Aún arriba de él, lo examinó. Miró sus profundos ojos negros y se acercó a él, tratando de encontrar final en los hoyos oscuros de su mente. Sasuke lo tomó por las muñecas, lo aprisionó y lo juntó a él. Lo besó delicadamente, tomándolo desprevenido, y sintió la humedad de su lengua junto con la del otro chico.

Naruto, muy sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Tres segundos tarde se dio cuenta, se zafó terriblemente rápido y cayó estrepitosamente sentado en el asfalto. El dark, Uchiha, se paró lo doblemente de rápido y ágil de lo que había durado el beso, se sacudió el polvo y les dio la espalda, junto con sus demás acompañantes.

-...Nos vemos luego... tal vez... –y se alejaron con paso uniforme y apagado,ondeando sus oscuras gabardinas, al viento de otoño

Los skaters no dijeron nada, simplemente los vieron alejarse, mientras sus sombras se alargaban, muy desorientados por lo que acababa de ocurrir...

**_......................................._**

**__**

Bien xDDD aquí el final del segundo capítulo¡¡¡, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea pokito xDDD, Ohh sieee¡¡¡ el beso de ésos era inevitable¡¡¡ Lo siento, primero iba a poner el beso LenxHoro, pero no lo resistí xDDDD¡¡¡¡ les prometo que en el prox cap le pongo algo LenHoro, no me vayan a golpear¡¡¡ Ni tampoco a arrojarme patinetas voladoras xDD¡¡¡

Horo.- Yo si lo voy a hacer ¬¬.

no te enojes... mejor vamos a leer los Reviews que me dejaron xDD, ¿si?

Horo.- ¬¬ no...

¬¬ eres un amargado, ya pareces Ren...

Bien n.n....¡¡que felicidad!! 4 Reviews (crying.laughing)¡¡ pensé que con lo feo que me salió el 1er capítulo nadie lo iba a leer T.T...

Bueno... veamos...

**GabZ**

**2004-08-11**

1

Signed

**INCREIBLE HISTORIA, voy a estar esperando los proximos capitulos, escribes muy muy bien, me agrada vomo expresas tus ideas, FELICIDADES, actualiza pronto, byeP.**

Gracias , por dejarme Review, n.n me gusta que a la gente le guste lo que escribo xDDD... MUCHAS GRACIAS (blush)

Espero que te haya gustado también esta parte.

**Belfegoth**

**2004-08-11**

**1**

**Signed**

**JAJAJAJA! buena la imagen de Pilika leeyendo a Garcia Marquez... muy bueno...  
  
Me agrada... kiero ver los golpes entre demonios y skatos ñaka ñaka!**

Gracias, pues la imagen de Pilika la saké de mi misma.... (mirando a todos lados) aieee... xDD... no sé se me hizo interesante ver a Pili-chan como Nerdslut... gracias, por el Review... xDDD

**2004-08-13 **

**1 **

**Anonymous**

**Hola Holitas Holazas!! =D  
Jajajajajajaja muy buena idea, original. Casi no he leído crossovers antes pero éste me llama la atención (por que tiene YAOI, es de mis animes favoritos y sale NARUTO!! a lo adoro junto con el maestro Kakashi - jaajajaja)  
Ya quiero leer la continuacion de esta historia, quiero saber como queda la pelea XD  
Nos leemos luego Kao-chan ;)  
Karin Nekoi **

Gracias Karin Nekoi xDD, si jajaja, Naruto es un amor, XDD y pues el Kakashi-sensei... no me inspira mucha confianza, aunque es divertidísimo, eso sí... espero que te guste este crossover xDD y algo yaoi SasuNaru XDDD

Katrina 

**2004-08-13 **

**1 **

**Anonymous**

**0 Cool... hasta que al fin alguien se le ocurre un Crossover con todas las series que me gustan! Y aparte de Skatos y Darketos! Me encanta! Se nota que sabes escribir Suerte con el fic y continualo, eh!?  
Me encanta como haces esa rivalidad entre los Skatos y los Dark, aunque todo el mundo sabe que los Darketos ganan! en fin...no vaya a ser que luego me manden patinetas voladoras por ahi... (Como ya han hecho antes --)  
En fin yo me voy! ahi te ves**

n.n a mi también me gusta mucho estas series... Gracias¡¡ pues la verdad, ahí me las arreglo para escribir lo que se me ocurre. Si jajajaja, DARKS RULESSS¡¡¡ (escondiendo toda su ropa negra y sus Cds de Metal y Rock) no... yo no soy dark--- o.ô... patinetas voladoras¡¡ xDDen serio ya lo han hecho? Cómo cuándo? O.o? no habrá sido uno de mis primos skaters ? (los mato) o Horo?? (lo mato ¬¬)

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS¡¡¡

Jajajaja, bueno creo que eso es todo... xDD a ver cuando subo la continuación--- por favor si alguien tiene ideas, o algo que quiera ver en este fanfic no dude en decírmelo... se me hizo que con eso de la gabardina Sasuke se vería como Itachi Oo o fue mi imaginación? Que miedo xDD...

Bueno luego nos leemos...

Ai shiteru...

Kao-chan.... n....


	3. Aviso xDDD¡¡¡ Perdón¡¡

Lo siento mucho, Horo-Punk, mi intención no era plagiar n.n, discúlpame por favor, la verdad es que no HE TENIDO TIEMPO de leer todos los fics de que están en la sección de Shaman King, por eso a veces no te das cuenta de que alguien ya escribió una historia parecida antes que tu... aunque si lo que en verdad quieres es pelea : PÚDRETE ¬.¬¡¡ Bien debo decirles que Ya no continuaré la historia, discúlpenme mucho a los que querían la continuación (se me cae la cara de vergüenza) y alégrense a los que odiaron la historia xDDD¡¡¡ la verdad me tiene sin cuidado¡¡¡ (les saca la lengua) Bien dicen que si no te gusta una historia NO pongas tu opinión o crítica destructiva (bueno, eso hago yo xDDD) así que... LOS QUE VAN A HACER QUE UNA PERSONA SE SIENTA MAL NI PONGAN NADA¡¡¡

(bien, he leído críticas realmente crueles y exageradas... y admiro mucho a las personas que las afrontan y las responden con total madurez y fuerza)

Bien, ya bien salidota del tema, discúlpenme mucho, si alguien quiere continuar la historia me lo hace saber , por favor n.n... me contacta por msn sip?

Bueno con mucho cariño

Kao-chan

JEJEJE, en serio lo siento mucho n.nU' por "plagiar" tu historia, de veras que ni sabía que existía¡¡¡ xDDDD


End file.
